Bangkok
thumb|Bangkok Email For decades, the Japanese Yakuza and Chinese Triads have battled for control over the lucrative criminal markets of Thailand. You can choose who you wish to ally with as you progress through Bangkok's gritty underworld, unlocking progressively stronger weaponry with your chosen faction but gaining increasing hatred from the opposition. *December 9th, 2009 - Bangkok announced. *December 18th, 2009. Bangkok's release date changed from "Holiday 2009" to "January 2010". *Players were required to find the three items pictured on the right to be eligible for the Thai Passport. *January 22nd, 2010 - Bangkok released in Beta. Zynga selected a small number of players who each had the three prerequisite items; they were each given four Thai Passports: one for themselves, and three others to send to their friends. *January 28th, 2010 the doors to Bangkok Beta were opened to everyone. Passports are dropped in Bangkok jobs, purchasable for 30 RP, or obtained by talking to the clerk. (once every 8 hours). You can also post a request on your news feed, asking mafia members to gift you a passport. *February 5th, 2010 - Bangkok opened fighting, two new businesses, 4 new achievements and all episodes available to unlock. (NB: Episode 5 is split into two parts based on your faction). *April 14th, 2010 - Myspace finally releases Bangkok, as well as fighting in Bangkok. *April 21st, 2010 - Bangkok lost the NEW badge. *May 5th, 2010 - Episodes 6 & 7 announced. *May 17th, 2010 - Episodes 6 & 7 released. Respect As you complete certain jobs and win fights against rival faction members in Bangkok, you'll earn increased respect from the faction you help out. Earn enough reputation, and you'll unlock special items that can be purchased in the Faction Store. However, helping one faction is sure to anger the other - keep in mind that as your status with one faction goes up, the other faction will drop. Drop below a certain level and that faction may cut off access to items in the store. Each time you do a crosspoints job, you will get +3 respect for the faction you are choosing and -1 for the opposing faction. It is possible however to nearly master the choice for both factions and then finalize your choice, which will result in a bigger overall respect increase, lower specific increase and no decrease in respect. You can also gain an increase by 50 for 10 Reward Points. Jobs Bangkok BETA was originally released with 2 available episodes, the second unlockable by completing the first and 4 visible 'Coming Soon' episodes. It was extended on February 5, 2010 to reveal the remaining episodes. Each Episode has four tiers of mastery. The fourth is Diamond Mastery. *Episode 1: Brawler *Episode 2: Criminal *Episode 3: Pirate *Episode 4: Commandant *Episode 5A: Oyabun (Triad Trusted Status) *Episode 5B: Dragon Head (Yakuza Trusted Status) *Episode 6: Saboteur *Episode 7: Assassin Businesses Each business can be purchased once, produces a single crate at purchase, and produces crates of that particular product every 3 hours. Once the crates are produced, they will be stored in your warehouse, ready to be sold for a profit. Businesses in Bangkok make less money than the other cities. *Each player has 4 businesses available to purchase and upgrade *Each player has 2 faction specific businesses available to them based on their respect levels. *Each Player has 2 job dependant businesses. These unlock after mastering 2 specific jobs. Currency Currency is in Thai Baht (B$). News feed icons 90px 90px 90px Artwork Coming Soon: Dark Uprising - Bangkok - Episodes 6 & 7 May 05, 2010 Thought you’d finished with Bangkok? Think again. Return to the Far East for two all-new episodes for Bangkok, where you’ll need to fight to re-establish your hold as a major Yakuza and Triad boss. Extend your influence and consolidate your power base. It’s only a matter of time until you will be the greatest criminal in Asia, and you’ll need to overthrow the Thai government to protect your criminal empire. These episodes will only unlock after you have completed episodes 5a and 5b. Watch out though - power has a way of bringing some unwanted attention from some shadowy forces… With completely new jobs and Mastery items, there are new challenges and prizes that await. Are you ready to conquer the mysteries of Thailand? Category:Episode 6+7 Released